Calistria
Calistria (pronounced kah-LISS-tree-ah) is the goddess of lust and revenge who takes on many faces and guises. She is held in especially high regard by elves, who often identify with her moods and changeable nature. A fondness for wasps has earned this vengeful deity the title the Savored Sting; such creatures live on after harming their enemies, a trait Calistria's followers hope to emulate when pursuing their goals. Dogma Calistria is not only vengeful, but vindictive when she has been wronged by another; she will take her time returning such disfavor, maneuvering in order to attain the best position from which to enact her retribution. Her legendary trysts are well-documented, although it is difficult to conclusively determine whether these tales are tales are truth or nothing more than fantasy. Appearance Calistria usually appears as a female elf of otherworldly beauty with elongated ears and limbs, and a suggestive smile playing across her face. She wears revealing clothes of flowing yellow silks that do little to hide her lithe and graceful form, and she is often depicted in the company of giant wasps. Realm The Savored Sting's nomadic domain can be found in the Outer Sphere of Elysium. It is a place where lust and passion are freely shared and the darker aspects of each are fully embraced. Providence Calistria holds wasps of all varieties in high regard, and those that displease the Savored Sting may find themselves plagued by swarms of the insects. Alternatively, one that pleases the goddess of lust may find themselves succeeding in pursuits of the flesh, the focus of such attentions unknowingly serving as an expression of her favor. Servants Calistria's divine servitor race are the vendenopterixes, seductive, winged creatures who punish those who oppose the goddess. On Elysium, and sometimes beyond, Calistria is also served by a number of races that share her philosophy and portfolio, including azatas, fey, and giant wasps. Church of Calistria Worshipers and clergy The faithful of Calistria can be found across Other World, but her tenets of lust and vengeance have taken especially firm root in Lysium, Lympus, Sidheim and among elves, and half-elves throughout Pneumanor. The followers of the Lady in the Room fulfill varied roles wherever they are encountered, anything from spy to prostitute and beyond, but always in support of their goddesses' mercurial nature. Such individuals deal in trickery and mischief, encounters of the flesh and knowledge that is both secret or dangerous, and the pursuit of these goals can often lead these faithful to wander the world in order to achieve them. Elven faithful Elves hold Calistria in especially high regard, though she is also popular among humans and more exotic races, such as half-elves and tieflings. The faithful of the Savored Sting includes large numbers of prostitutes, thrill seekers, and spies. Her clerics usually clothe themselves in scant garb in shades of yellow, often accented by henna dyes used on the skin. Temples & shrines In human lands, Calistria's temples host numerous sacred prostitutes and act as centers of gossip and information, assuring its continued growth in popularity. In elven lands, buildings dedicated to the Savored Sting more often resemble thieves guilds, and usually cater to those seeking information or retribution rather than more carnal pursuits. Holy texts ; The Book of Joy : This book details the various passions held sacred by the goddess known as the Unquenchable Fire.2 ; Blood for Wine : A collection of holy poems, these verses are sometimes quoted by assassins loyal to Calistria before they fulfill their grim tasks. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality that the god favors, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to it. Calistria's favored animals include wasps and poisonous animals.